


a lie for us all

by orphan_account



Series: disjointed narratives [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Purebloods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: one morelie(can’t hurt,can it)
Series: disjointed narratives [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576771
Kudos: 8





	a lie for us all

_we have no need to_

_tell you the truth_

they whisper

(quietly, from the

shadows)

_(we have no need for_

_honesty)_

* * *

they whisper

(like 

c o w a r d s)

_we hold the_

_truth_

_(we see no reason to_

_give it up)_

* * *

aristocrats

nobles

purebloods

_we are_

_golden_

_(you should be,_

_too)_

* * *

they tell

him

lies

disguised as

truths

_you will be_

_like us_

_(or else)_

* * *

they corrupt

everyone 

_we are not the liars_

leave behind

dirt

filth

_do you mean_

_mudbloods_

* * *

and he is

sick

of it

so very very

sick

_oh, dear regulus_

_one more lie_

_can’t hurt_

~~_can it_ ~~

* * *

so they

trick

persuade

convince

connive

and hate

but they say

_just one more lie_

_(it’s not deluding_

_yourself)_

_(not if you_

_enjoy it)_

* * *

he

feels so

empty

_we’re so_

_sorry?_

_(except when we’re_

_not)_

well thank you for

nothing

he says

_ungrateful boy_

_you don’t_

_deserve us_

* * *

he

he

he-

refuses

_please?_

_you’re_

_clever_

_one more lie,_

_golden boy_

_(how about_

_a lie for us all)_


End file.
